The Smile in the Dark
by Yuuaku Hikari
Summary: The beast you cannot hide from always watches. The beast you cannot hide from always grins. The beast you cannot hide from is.... *Spoilers* Do not read if you are not COMPLETELY up-to-date
1. The Way He Sees You Through His Eyes

_**I'm scared....**_

_Who is...that child that speaks so shakily?_

_**Vampires...**_

_Who is...that child that speaks so softly?_

_**Will eat me...**_

_That child...who are you?_

* * *

**The First Night **

**~The Way He Sees You Through His Eyes~**

_I'm scared...._

_What is it that I'm afraid of, though? Those red and blue eyes no longer stare at me while I sleep, so I should have nothing to be afraid of. And yet...why do I still fear? What is this feeling that a monster, somewhere, is still watching me? Was the fear not of those red and blue eyes, but of this monster itself? I can feel it...Closer....Closer..._

The silence in the room was suddenly broken by a sharp intake of breath and the sheets rustling as a body shot itself up from laying down. Heavy pants filled the air, and it took a few moments for the breathing to calm down. Another, taller and more masculine, body moved from its position on the crimson couch in the room. Soft footsteps made their way to the shakey body on the bed.

"Are you alright, Yuuki? Is something wrong?" asked a strong, yet gentle and mysterious voice. The other suddenly turned to face them.

"K-Kaname Onii-Sama..." Yuuki whispered, the sense of fear still lingering in her voice. Kaname sat down beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, and held her in a caring, loving embrace.

"Yuuki...You've been waking up in the middle of your sleep for the past couple of weeks now, all in the same manner. Please, tell me what is troubling you." he cooed, his right hand raising to run his fingers through her long, silky, dark brown hair. She shook her head violently.

"It's nothing, Kaname Onii-Sama! I promise!" she tried to reassure him. He frowned slightly, before suddenly standing up. His arms, still around her body, tightened their grip and picked her up, before setting her down onto the bed, forcing her onto her back. He stayed partially over her on his hands and knees, his hands on either side of her head. He stared down at her, not daring to break his gaze from her face.

"Yuuki. Something is bothering you. I am only worried for your own sake. So please tell me." he said in a somewhat demanding voice. Yuuki was his precious girl and beloved little sister. If something was scaring her or hurting her, he would do everything in his power to make it go away. But first...he had to know what it was. When she didn't respond, his right hand once again lifted up, and he placed his palm against her cheek, gently carressing her face.

"It hurts me to see you in so much pain like this, and it hurts even more when I can't do anything about it..." he murmured softly. She stared up at him, his eyes seeing into her soul. She couldn't face him, not when he seemed so saddened. She decided to give in, because she knew that he would feel more at ease.

"...something frightening..." she began, "....it's always watching me..." Kaname continued to stare down at her intently, taking in her every word.

"Something 'frightening'? Do you happen to know what it could be?" he asked. His voice was so calm, as it usually was. She shook her head. "No, I don't. But, somehow, I know it's frightening. It's almost like when I was a child, those red and blue of our uncle's that would always watch me. And yet..." her body shook slightly, "...and yet it's even worse. I don't know where it is, or what it is. But I always feel its constant gaze on me."

_I'm scared..._

Her arms wrapped themselves around her, her eyes widening a bit as she continued, shaking even more bit by bit. "I know it's close by, but I don't know where...! Every night, I can feel it...! And it just keeps taunting me!"

"Yuuki..."

"It knows I'm afraid of it, and it knows that I don't know what it is! I can feel its eyes always watching me, and its grin...It grins hungrily..."

"Yuuki..."

"Every night when I go to sleep, I can see it! Its grin, standing out in the Darkness, but I still don't know what it is!!"

"Yuuki." She finally heard him calling her name and snapped out of it, feeling his soft lips upon her forehead. She suddenly stopped shaking, staring up at him still with those eyes. His hand was still carefully placed upon her face, trying his best to keep her calm.

"It's alright. I'm here with you now. If anything dares to try and hurt you, I will kill it." he reassured her in a soothing tone. Kaname sat up, his hand on her wrist, bringing her up with him. His arms wrapped themselves around her again, holding her close against his body.

"I promise you...I won't lose you again." his hand ran through her hair. "Not again..."

"Kaname...Onii-Sama...."

* * *

The sun was finally set, and so the vampires could awaken for the night. Kaname, sensing fragility* in Yuuki, had carried her downstairs bridal-style and sat her down upon a couch in the Kuran Mansion's living room. He left her only briefly to go into the kitchen to retrieve from food for her. He would have offered her his blood, however...even though she was a pureblooded vampire, she still refused to take his blood. She had forced herself to rely on the tablets, even when they both knew it wouldn't satisfy. So in his blood's stead, he had to make food for her.

Yuuki stared up at the ceiling, her head bent backwards against the headboard of the coach. She remained like that until she heard Kaname return. She turned her head slightly, and saw he was carrying a wine glass with a light, red liquid inside. She knew in an instant what that was. He handed it to her, gingerly placing it into her hands.

"Here. At least to take care of a bit of your hunger. I'm not sure what we still have left in here." he stated. She took it, understanding his concerns, and watched as he returned to the kitchen. Yuuki sighed, staring down at the glass. Her gaze didn't break for a moment, and had brought it up to her lips when she suddenly heard something in the kitchen. It sounded like a...hiss? A sound that Kaname usually made whenever he...

The smell of blood suddenly filled the air. She stood up and faced the kitchen, dropping the wine glass onto the carpeted floor, and the substitute blood soaked into it. She staggered over to the kitchen as if in a trance. She saw Kaname, staring down at his hand, which was dripping in blood. His blood. He sensed her prescence and turned his attention to her.

"Ahh, Yuuki. I'm sorry for this. I was in thought and it seems that I accidentally cut myself." he said. On the counter he was at was a cutting board, a loaf of bread, and some cheese. In his uninjured hand was the knife he was using to cut it when it happened. He watched with slight confusion as she staggered in a possessed manner over to him. When he was within arm's reach, her hand moved up and grabbed his bleeding hand. Her eyes glowed red with that blood-colored luster she had seen so many times in her human life. Kaname didn't hesitate; he was glad that Yuuki had fallen given in and had started to eat the way she was meant to eat. She shakily brought his hand up to her lips...but suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened and she stared at nothing.

_...It...._

She could feel it in her skin, that feeling of being watched. It etched and scratched itself into her, yanking at her nerves and sending her body into shock.

_Yuuki..._

She heard a distant voice call her but couldn't recognize it. She suddenly found herself in a dark place. Everything around her was black; pure darkness. She stood, frozen, only able to stare at what was before her.

_...It..._

_I'm scared..._

As before, all she could see was the darkness. The only thing that stood out from it was that grin. That malicious, merciless grin. Its teeth were pointed and its mouth wide, just standing there. It challenged her to come closer and find out what it was, its long, pointed tongue licking over its multitude of fangs. It challenged her to try and fight it. More than anything, however, it challenged her to try and escape.

"Yuuuuuukiiiii..." she heard it hiss.

"Noo!!!" Yuuki screamed, her hands grasping at her roots. She suddenly found the Darkness, and that grin, had vanished, and she was back in the kitchen. She found Kaname, standing before her, concern written on his face. And she found that his hand was still covered in blood.

"Yuuki?" he spoke, raising up his hand to try and touch her to calm her down. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Noo!!" she screamed again, violently breaking away from his grasp and backing away, quickly losing her balance and falling backwards to the ground.

"Yuuki, what is it?!" he asked, setting down the knife, his voice louder than it usually is. For once, he had an actual emotion on his face. That emotion wasn't of happiness, as he had hoped he would someday show, but of great worry.

"No!! Stay away!!" she shrieked, crawling backwards in an effort to get away from him. She only ended up backing herself up into a corner. Her entire body was shaking, her breath heavy. She had gone even paler than she originally was.

"Yuuki..."

* * *

Yuuki was in the bathtub, her shivering body soaking up the hot water. After a bit, she finally calmed down. It had taken some force to get her up the stairs...

"Yuuki..." Kaname said calmly, stepping towards her. Every step he took just made her shake even more. When he had reached out his hand to try and pet her head, she smacked it away from her. He knew that she wasn't going to give up. So he had to use force. Without warning, his arms swooped her up, making her scream and shout and plead to let her go. While she was kicking and squirming and trying to break free, his grip only grew tighter and tighter. It was difficult to get her up the stairs with all of her resisting, but he was somehow able to manage it. He carried her to their bedroom, trying to ignore her shouts for freedom, and he set her down only when they were in the bathroom. She tried to make a run for it, but he blocked her only way out.

"Yuuki, please. Calm down." he said. She didn't seem to listen. Kaname had to grab her shoulders tightly to get her to stop.

"Yuuki!" it was the first time he had ever yelled at her. It seemed to have worked, as much as it hurt him, because she suddenly stopped trying to escape.

"Please...Yuuki..." he held her close to him. "...I don't like seeing you like this. Take a bath. It usually calms you down." he spoke softly, before gently kissing the top of her head.

"Kaname Onii-Sama..."

She stretched, finally calmed down. Kaname was right; taking a bath really did calm her down. And he was nice enough to leave and wait in the bedroom and not just stand there and watch her get undressed...heh. She tried to imagine what the outcome would've been, and she blushed at the thought. Soon the heat of the water was cool, which meant that it was time for her to get out. Yuuki unplugged the drain and stood up, her body and hair dripping wet. One of her arms reached over and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the towel rack, and she wrapped it tightly around her slender figure. Carefully, one foot stepped out of the bathtub and onto the tile, the other soon following suit. Her hair was a bit of a mess, so Yuuki decided to comb it. She walked towards the bathroom counter and grabbed her hairbrush. She had noticed that the mirrors had misted over from the heat of the water in the tub. That wouldn't do. She couldn't see what she had to brush.

_I'm scared...._

Her hand moved up and pressed her palm against the glass, wiping away the steam.

And there stood the grin, inside of her reflection, it's full figure now perfectly visable in the lit bathroom.

_Vampires.... Will eat me...._

**~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hehe, now who could this be?? That's right folks; not only do I love Higurashi, I LOOOOVE Vampire Knight.

Kaname = Sexy. 'Nuff said. *_*

Now what could possibly be wrong with poor Yuuki-chan? You'll have to find out~


	2. The Way He Sees You Through His Desires

Her body had suddenly stopped dead, and time seemed to freeze. Her eyes couldn't tear away from it, that grin that she saw in her reflection. She had seen this grin before, in her dreams and just earlier that night. However, that grin was frosted around with darkness. Now stood before her, the face that held that grin. It's skin appeared to be rotting, and its long, dark hair draped over its face and shoulders as though it was a weight upon that beast's head. It stayed there, not moving or flinching even once. Its wide, toothy grin mocked her. She thought this monster was frightening in the dark. But, now that she had seen its true form, she was petrified. She was too scared to move a single muscle, afraid that if she moved, it would come out of the mirror and attack her. Its grin, already a foot wide and seething with malice, somehow grew even wider, and as before, its tongue licked across its many fangs. It appeared to be hungry. _Starving. _

"Yuuuuuuukiiiiii..." a tiny voice hissed, though its mouth never moved.

"Kyaaa!!!!" Yuuki finally broke free from under the beast's spell, stumbling backwards and falling onto the tile from slipping on her feet wet. The beast remained inside of the mirror and it grasped every bit of her attention. She didn't even hear Kaname shouting her name from the other side of the door or him knocking on it in attempts to get in. The door was locked. She was trapped inside, trapped with this...this...._monster._ The thing inside of the mirror finally showed some movement, its claws lifting to scratch against the mirror, as if it were trying to escape. Her worst fears were realized when it finally did. One long, boney arm with inch-long claws stretched out, reaching out for her. She shrieked, backing away even further, however her body was too weak and scared to move that much further away from it. The arm was out to shoulder-length, before its head popped out after it. Its hair fell from it's shoulders, falling down onto and over the counter below it. Yuuki shook, her heart racing and entire body covered in goosebumps, her muscles stiff. Eventually her body just went numb.

_Why...Why can't I move?!_

Its already-freed claw supported its body on the countertop as it pulled the rest of it out of the mirror. It was repulsive; its skin was a sickly, greenish-pale like a corpse, there were gashes and cuts all over its body, and it was quite boney, as if it was a skeleton covered in just a thin layer of rotting skin. With both arms and most of its body out, its other claw also supported itself on the counter, and it pounced out of the mirror and onto the floor.

_Why can't I scream?! Do something! Do something!!_

The beast crept low to the floor, crawling in a painfully slowly, rigid movement. Its claws dug into the tile floor, using only its arms to drag itself across the floor, getting closer and closer to the frightened girl.

_Stop...Please stop..._

Its tongue once again licked its jagged teeth, before suddenly growing limp and dragging on the floor along with the rest of its body. Its dry, crackly hair curtained its figure. It truly was almost like a corpse. Its eyes, if it had any, were concealed behind its long bangs, making that grin it possessed even more intimidating. Closer, closer it crept. It was now only ten feet away.

_Please....stop...!_

Seven feet away. Four feet away. This torture didn't seem like it would end. Two feet away. One more crawl and it...

"NOOO!!!!" she screamed, her eyes shutting tightly, feeling a pair of strong, warm arms suddenly grasp her. Sometime during her insanity and fear, Kaname had managed to break the doorknob and get in.

"Yuuki, it's alright! I'm here now, Yuuki, I'm here!" he said in a loud voice, trying to reassure her that she was okay. Her eyes remained shut but her breathing turned into heavy, staggered pants. Her entire body shivered, and feeling those shivers, Kaname tightened his hold on her.

"It's alright..." his voice was quieter, more calming now. She finally recognized that this voice speaking to her was of her Onii-Sama, and she opened her eyes. The beast was gone. She could feel her body again. Her heart rate had slowed. It was gone. It was finally gone. Tears came to her eyes, and she sobbed.

* * *

**The Second Night:**

**~The Way He Sees You Through His Desires~**

Yuuki had slept soundly that night. Shortly after the incident in the bathroom with that..._thing_, Kaname had erased her memories of it so she could sleep peacefully...for now. He knew that sometime, maybe even in the not-too-distant future, whatever was terrifying his beloved would return.

"Until that time comes, I hope you can sleep this peacefully every night...Yuuki." he murmured, watching her sleep. He was sitting beside her body, watching over his little sister. She was clinging onto a pillow, just as she used to do before, when they were happy. He almost smiled, she looked like such an angel when she slept. One hand reached up and gently stroked the hair by her temple. The sun had risen quite a while ago, and he did feel tired, but he couldn't sleep. Not when he knew that something was after her. Damn it, what could it be? Did that bastard Rido do something to her when he had her in his clutches? No, that wouldn't work... She was only his captive for a moment or two. That wouldn't be enough time to do much, even for a pureblood. So...what could it be? He sighed, unable to come up with anything, when he heard her stir a little, turning his attention onto her.

"Kaname...Onii...Sama..." she muttered in her sleep. How adorable. She was dreaming of him. That brought a small smile to his face. He moved, one arm over her and supporting him from the other side of her body, the other stroking her hair a few more times, before he leaned down and gingerly kissed her cheek. He then laid down beside her on his side. The arm that was on the other side of her wrapped itself around her form, the other joining it, and held her close against him. His chin rested on the top of her head, and he listened as she slept. Her breathing was calm and even, and her heart rate was slow. Everything was as it should be. Here he was, his precious, precious girl snuggling in his arms, and he held her tightly and safely, so nobody could get to her. This was what he had always wanted, ever since they were children. And soon enough, they would have cute little children of their own. Soon enough...

When Yuuki awoke at twilight, she noticed that she couldn't move. A pair of arms were wrapped around her tightly, and from their scent she knew it was Kaname. She exhaled softly in bliss, so she didn't wake him up. That didn't seem to work anyway.

"You're awake." his voice muttered softly by her ear, startling her a bit. She looked over her shoulder to see him, and caught a glimpse a content smile on his face before he nuzzled his face into her hair affectionately.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, to which she nodded. "Yes, I did. It was...the first peaceful sleep I've had for a while." she said, before smiling weakly and blushing a bit. "And, the whole time I was asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about you." She heard him chuckle, as if amused.

"Really, now?" he asked, pretending that he had no idea, though it was obvious that he did. "Care to tell me what you were dreaming of?" She paused for a moment to recollect the memories from her dreams. What did she dream about? Obviously, he was part of it-- No, he was all of it.

"Uhm...just, you..." she replied nervously, not really sure she would be comfortable saying what she really dreamed. "Yuuki..." he whispered, his nose rubbing into the side and back of her neck. She froze, his lips placing a gentle kiss on her neck. Damn it...he was coexing her into telling him...! And for what it was worth, he was doing a damn good job of it! She struggled mentally, and heard a slight chuckle. He knew he was charming her?!

Damn him... she thought, sort of pissed at the fact that he thought he could draw her in so easily. His hold on her body tightened, her back pressing into his chest more than before.

"Come on, Yuuki. Won't you tell your Onii-Sama what you were dreaming of?" he asked softly, breathing into her ear. Goosebumps formed all over her body. She squirmed a little, trying to break out of his grasp. The result was that it only grew tighter. Kaname wasn't going to let her go that easily. He had a smirk played across his lips...not that she could see it.

"K-Kaname Onii-Sama...!" she pouted. He felt triumphant. "What?"

"P-Please let me go...!"

"I don't really want to, my dear Yuuki."

"Why not?!"

"Because you'd try to hide yourself from me if I did." Damn it. He got her on that one.

"S-So what if I would?" She heard a quiet, almost evil chuckle.

"So, I would find you again. Every. Single. Time..." he whispered in a seductive tone, his breath light on her skin as he pulled her even more against himself. She shivered a little at the feel of that. That was it. She couldn't do it. She couldn't force herself to break away from him on her own whim. He was just too...too..._tempting! _Damn him!

"Kaname...Onii-Sama..." she exhaled, receiving a tighter hold and a low, subtle groan from the back of his throat. That sound...it sent such a tingle down her spine. She repeated his name in that same manner as he nuzzling his face into her neck, earning the same reply as before, his groan vibrating a bit from his throat to hers.

_Yuuki...you do cruel things to me...I will do my best to maintain composure for now..._

One hand dug his nails into her clothes, clenching tightly onto her in efforts to control himself.

_However, there will come a day..._

He turned his head a bit to move her hair out of the way of her neck. He breathed on the skin of her neck a few times, causing her to shiver.

_...where I won't be able to stop myself..._

His lips parted and his tongue trailed over her skin, licking the side of her neck. She inhaled shakily as he did this, shaking a bit. Yuuki suddenly found herself on her back, Kaname's arms no longer around her, but instead on either side of her, trapping her. He stared down at her intently, his eyes bright with that red-colored luster. They seemed to glow even brighter than usual, which was probably due to the room being dark. All she could do was manage to stare back up at him, and watch as he leaned down and lowered his head to the crook of her neck. He nibbled a bit here and there, tasting her skin which was ever-so sweet to him. Her eyes shut tightly and her head was thrown back, unintentionally allowing him more access to her neck. He continued his nibbles, from her collar-bone up to her jawline and everywhere in between. Her body stiffened, her fingers clenching onto the sheets a little. She suddenly let out a breathy "Onii-Sama!" as one of his nibbles was applied a bit too hardly. His fangs had accidentally nipped her skin, and he became aware of this both from her cry and from the smell of blood in the air. His eyes glanced over at the spot, which had a few droplets of blood already flowing. His tongue ran over her skin and lapped up the blood, stopping the flow, before gently kissing the slight wound until it healed. Once it healed, however, he had a fighting urge deep in his gut and in his throat. His own fingers grasped at the sheets below them in the same manner he did to her clothes, trying again to control himself. His lips parted slightly, opening up widely, his fangs ready to pierce that milky and luscious skin of hers. At the last second, right as the tip of his fang was barely brushed against her, sanity returned to his clouded mind. His mouth closed, and he gently kissed her jawline, then her cheek. Yuuki, expecting him to bite her, opened her eyes when he didn't, and found him looking back down at her.

"I'm sorry. I must have scared you." he said, an apologetic smile faded onto his lips. His hand moved and as he did the last before, he carressed her cheek with such care that it was almost as though she was made of glass.

"I won't do anything like that to you." She blinked as he got up off of her and off of the bed. "I'll go get you something to eat." he said, before walking towards the door, leaving her laying on the bed, confused.

_I was really close that time, Yuuki. How you tempt me so...Your perfect skin and delicious blood are such a tempting sin. You vex me with that innocence of yours so much, I have the unceasing desire to corrupt you. To keep you as pure for as long as possible, however, I won't do anything to you..._ He reached the door and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

"....yet."

* * *

Yuuki, now left alone in their bedroom, had nothing to do but wait for Kaname to return. She stared up at the ceiling to pass the time, replaying the events that just happened moments ago in her mind. She knew he fought himself and his desires, so she could be comfortable. But, he was making it so hard on himself, and she wasn't helping. She unknowingly tempted him to the point where he was his own worse enemy in protecting her. Just the thought of that stabbed a pain through her heart.

"Oh God...What am I doing to him...." she asked herself in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing to who?" came a voice from the doorway. She looked over and found him standing there, holding a bowl full of her favorite fruit. She was so lost in her thoughts that she must not have heard the door open.

"N-Nothing, Kaname Onii-Sama." she replied, sitting up as he walked over towards the bed. He sat down beside her, placing the bowl of fruit in his lap and looking down at it.

"I have all of your favorite fruit. There are grapes, cherries, strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries." he turned his attention back to her, before smiling his usual smile that he always gave to her and nobody else. "Which would you like to start with?"

"U-Uhm, the grapes, please..." she replied, crawling a bit closer towards him. His fingers plucked a grape from the small vine in the bowl, his index finger and thumb holding it up with care. "Say 'Ahh'..." he said. He did the same thing about ten years ago, when she was jiggling around a thing of pudding. That was back then, when she was still just an innocent little girl. Now, she was a woman; a very tempting, attractive woman. Doing as she was told, Yuuki opened her mouth with an 'ahh', and he brought the grape up to her lips, pushing it in gently with his index finger. She chewed on the grape, watching his satisfied look. She tilted her head, swallowing the grape, but before she could ask he held up another grape to her mouth, repeating the same gestures as before. After swallowing the second grape, she took the chance to speak.

"Kaname Onii-Sama?" she asked, and he looked at her, grabbing his attention. "I can get the fruit on my own. You don't have to pamper me like this..." she stated meekly. She was a big girl now, she could take care of herself. He smirked, amused by this. "Oh really?" he asked, an eyebrow slightly raised. She nodded, a determined and adorable expression on her face. "Alright then..." he said, before placing the bowl of fruit at a distance away from her to the point where she couldn't reach it. "You want it, yes?" he asked, grinning at the confused look she held on her face. In between his index finger and thumb he held a cherry by the stalk. Kaname gingerly pulled the stalk out of the cherry and disposed of it, before flashing her a challenging look.

"...Then come get it." he said in a husky voice, placing the cherry between his front teeth. She stared at the cherry. Yes, she did want it; she loved cherries. But...to get it... She tried the obviously-wasn't-going-to-work approach and tried reaching for it with her hands, but he just pulled away. A muffled "Uh uh uh" scolded her through his teeth. She knew what she had to do. Without warning, she suddenly pounced onto him, forcing his body onto his back. Her mouth enclosed his upon impact. She really wanted that cherry. But Kaname wasn't going to just hand it to her. Oh no; she would have to fight for it. At first, she tried using her own front teeth to tear it away from his, but that failed. His grip on that damn cherry was too strong for her to get it. She tried shoving her mouth more against his in hopes of getting a better grip, but that failed, just as the last attempt did. Kaname was winning this battle over this piece of red fruit. Damn him. She was going to get it one way or another!

She suddenly tried pushing it free with her tongue, feeling his body suddenly stiffen beneath her. He knew she was a smart girl and all, but...for her to actually think of it, _and_ try it?! He was kind of proud of her, and in his pride he loosened his grip on the cherry and let her take it. Once she finally had it, she broke away and sat up, and quickly devoured that cherry. He sat up part-ways, giving her a look of triumph. She noticed it, and pouted a little, looking away.

"I know that look." she said. And for only the second time in her life, she heard him laugh. The pout vanished and was replaced with a blush, and she looked back at him while he was laughing. It was...beautiful. He finally calmed down, wiping away a tear that had formed from the laughter. "Ahh, but didn't it taste better now that you had to fight for it?" he asked. This made her face even more red, and seeing this face of hers brought a bright smile onto his face. This was, honestly, the most she had ever seen him smile. Before, he was always so serious and hard to make out (with -shot-). His thoughts were always a mystery. But, lately...no, just tonight, he seemed to be lightening up. He was smiling and actually showing his happiness. She felt kind of moved that she was able to have that kind of effect on him.

Kaname sat up all the way, and looked over at the bowl of fruit. "But...we still have a lot of fruit left to feed you. I wonder, would it taste better if you had to fight for _all_ of it?" he asked slyly. Oh, no. He wasn't seriously...

....he was.

They continued on like that for about twenty more grapes, five more cherries, a strawberry here and there, and a couple of blue- and blackberries. Somewhere in all of that continued chaos with the fruit, something triggered, like a bullet being pulled back into the gun for too long. Yuuki suddenly pulled her mouth away from his, tasting something...different. She looked down at him and saw that his lip was bleeding a bit. Somewhere in that battle for the piece of fruit, she had bitten him. And now...

"Yuuki?" he asked, staring up at her. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale, almost completely white. Her world seemed to warp and distort, the scent of his blood filling the air.

"...are you alright?"

_I'm scared...._

**~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I hope you all like that little Yuuki x Kaname scene! I know I had fun with that. Kaname that little -- *shot*

.....

This line sooooo killed it : **Before, he was always so serious and hard to make out (with -shot-).**

...but I don't care. XD

Oh my, I still wonder what could be wrong with poor Yuuki-chan? x3

**Kaname gingerly pulled the stalk out of the cherry.......** ....I swear to God (Almighty) that I did NOT intend that innuendo. XD;

And I apologize for ruining everyone's fun with the fruit (haha), but I had to pull it back into the story at one point or another. D:

R & R PLEASE~ =D


End file.
